Lagrimas del pasado
by Coty
Summary: Sirius y Lily se odian. Pero el mejor amigo de Sirius, James, siente algo por Lily que no es odio...Dejen Reviews!
1. Descripciones

Hola, yo soy Coty y este es mi primer fic así que estoy súper nerviosa...necesito reviews!  
  
Bueno empecemos con algunas descripciones:   
  
Sirius:   
  
Es alto y flaco, y nunca se sabe si esta hablando en serio o si es una mala broma. Sale con cualquier chica de cualquier casa (incluso de Slitherin, si es muy bonita...). Normalmente está feliz y satisfecho, pero cuando en intenta estar serio se pone insoportable.   
  
James:   
  
Sus padres son aurores y muy conocidos en la comunidad mágica. Tiene ojos cafés claros y un pelo revuelto que nunca se deja peinar. Es muy cuidadoso al elegir con quien salir porque nunca esta seguro de si salen con el por su dinero (ah, si, olvide mencionar que es rico   
  
Remus:   
  
Es dulce e inteligente. Es muy tranquilo y le va bien en toda materia. Chicas y chicos lo admiran por su habilidad de comprender a las personas y de estar siempre pendiente de los demás.   
  
Justin:   
  
Es muy parecido a Sirius en sentido del humor, y aun así, es mas amigo de Remus, como Sirius de James. Es alto y no se puede decir que es gordo, pero tampoco que es flaco. Le encanta hacer bromas y (hasta ahora...) no le importan las mujeres(o le han importado).   
  
Lily:   
  
es muy temperamental...Odia a Sirius en todo sentido. La mayoría del colegio la encuentra siniestra y misteriosa (incluyendo a sus amigas...) Es hija de muggles, aunque nadie lo sabe.   
  
Jane: (Se pronuncia llein)  
  
Es la mejor amiga de Lily y Siempre está dispuesta a dar un consejo aunque no siempre sea uno bueno... Cuando Lily se pone triste hace polvo al culpable. Le gusta saber todo con respecto a Lily y al resto del mundo. Tiene el pelo negro hasta un poco mas de los hombros y unos preciosos ojos celestes.   
  
Rachel:   
  
Es muy suave y comprensiva. Cuando llega el momento de consolar a alguien, sabe exactamente que decir y en que momento para tranquilizar al otro. Normalmente nunca se enoja pero cuando de verdad se enoja, se ENOJA. Al igual que Lily, todos los chicos quieren salir con ella. Lo único que no soporta son los insectos. Tiene el pelo color miel hasta la cintura y unos ojos negros muy penetrantes.   
  
Amy:   
  
(Se pronuncia eimy) Es muy ambiciosa y juzga a todos por su apariencia o por su dinero. Sigue a James a todos lados y le coquetea. Es amiga de Snape (para hacer el dúo del horror) y de Lucius, porque es de Slitherin. 


	2. un mal comienzo

Ufff!!!!!! Al fin lo terminé! tengo que admitir, había pensado en no hacer el fic. Pero bueno, me volvieron los ánimos, y aquí esta el segundo capítulo!  
  
Nadie en todo Howgarts podía decir que conocía a Lily Evans. Era una chica muy linda, que no tenia problemas buscando pareja, pero era muy misteriosa. Desde su tercer año en Howgarts estaba siempre ocupada y había veces en que hasta desaparecía, y la encontraban un tiempo después cerca del bosque prohibido, sin poder recordar nada de lo que había pasado. Nadie, ni siquiera sus amigas sabia adonde iba. En sus dos primeros años había sido una chica completamente diferente a ahora. Pero, sin embargo, era muy agradable cuando no le comentas sus desapariciones.  
Pero ella, como todo adolescente, tenia sus problemas: Sirius Black, un chico muy popular, siempre la molestaba e inventaba historias sobre donde ella iba cuando desaparecía. Tenia un grupo de amigos, todos muy populares: James Potter, (Lily no podía decir que odiaba a este chico, porque nunca había hablado con el y no la molestaba, pero lo odiaba igual porque suponía que debía ser igual que su amigo); Remus y Justin, que eran muy agradables, pero Lily no quería dar la impresión de que ellos le agradaban, así que tampoco les hablaba mucho.  
  
-Jane por aquí!- Grito Lily agitando las manos y saltando para que Jane la divisara entre la multitud que se dirigía al castillo.  
  
-Hola Lily ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?- Dijo Jane cuándo hubo divisado a Lily y llegado hacia ella.  
  
-Siento muchísimo no haberte invitado, Jane, pero...-empezó a hablar en voz mas baja -tú sabes que mis padres no pueden...bueno, tu sabes.-Dijo tristemente.  
  
-No te preocupes, Lily, ya encontrarán trabajo.- Dijo Jane abrazando a Lily.- Ahí esta Rachel!-  
  
-Rachel por aquí!-Gritó una vez más Lily  
  
-Hola a todas!-Rachel observó a la multitud- Será mejor que nos movamos o nos quedaremos atrás.-  
  
En el castillo.  
  
Después de comer en el banquete de comienzo del año, en el dormitorio de los chicos...  
  
-Sinceramente, Justin, creo que podrías ganarle a Sirius si comieras un poco más- Dijo James- Son unos cerdos-  
  
-¿Qué, quieres que nos desnutramos?- Dijo Sirius mirando a James.  
  
-si...- (Justin calló)  
  
Se escuchaban ruidos en las escaleras. Todos miraron a Remus para que saliera a investigar (-cobardes... -), abrió la puerta, dio un paso y...  
  
Se escuchó un golpe y silencio.  
  
Se asomaron por la puerta y vieron a Remus de espaldas en el suelo. A Sirius le dio ataque de risa.  
  
- ¿Qué fue esta vez Remus? – James tenia una sonrisa en su rostro cuando le ofreció su mano a Remus para ayudarlo a sentarse.  
  
-Piso resbaloso...lo mencionaron en encantamientos...creo.-  
  
Hubo unos segundos de silencio y escucharon risas en el cuarto de las chicas.  
  
-Debí saberlo-Dijo Sirius enojado-Esa Evans y sus amiguitas hicieron esto, apuesto a que esperaban que saliera yo-Le dio una palmada en la espalda a Remus (Remus dio un gemido de dolor) y dijo con una sonrisa- Que bueno es ser cobarde!-  
  
-Cuando me levante, vas a morir-Remus estaba de nuevo en el suelo por la palmada de Sirius.  
  
Todos callaron al ver a Rachel asomada por la puerta de su dormitorio.Tenia una cara asustada y cuando notó que la miraban, cerro la puerta de un portazo.  
  
Desde el dormitorio se escuchó:  
  
-No debiste hacerlo, Lily - Rachel (-Sabía que era ella!-Susurro Sirius al oído de James, que no lo escuchó)  
  
-¿Qué pasó?-Lily con voz de fastidio-  
  
-Remus salió primero-  
  
-Bueno, habría preferido que saliera Black, pero no importa.-  
  
-¿Durmamos por favor?-Jane, dijo muna aburrida Jane  
  
-Buenas noches Lily, buenas noches Jane-  
  
-Buenas noches Lily..., Buenas noches Ra...-(ronquidos de Jane)  
  
...........  
  
-¿Que tienen ellas en contra mía?-Remus entró casi arrastrándose a su cuarto.  
  
-Contigo, no. Con Sirius, si.-Justin Le susurró esto a Remus escondiéndose con la almohada.  
  
En la Mañana...  
  
-James despierta que es tardeeeeeee!!!!!!.-Grito Remus  
  
-5 minutos- James rodó en la cama.  
  
Remus le tiró una almohada, y James cayó de la cama. Se levantó lentamente.  
  
-¿Qué hora es?- Dijo, mientras se vestía  
  
no hubo respuesta. Miro a su alrededor y no había nadie. Se terminó de vestir rápidamente y bajó al comedor.  
  
Era MUY tarde.  
  
-Toma tu horario y vamos- Sirius empezó a empujarlo hacia la puerta. James tomó una tostada.  
  
El día fue normal, aunque los merodeadores estuvieron nerviosos, porque esa noche era la primera transformación de Remus.  
  
James fue solo a acompañarlo, Sirius se quedó dormido y Justin estaba en casa de una tía.  
  
Se internaron en el bosque, y la transformación fue completamente normal (si se puede llamar normal a una transformación así), excepto que Remus se volvió a transformar antes del amanecer porque se acerco una tormenta, y una nube tapo la luna.  
  
Se dirigían al castillo, cuando dos sombras se acercaron en la oscuridad.  
  
Remus y James se ocultaron en unos arbustos y esperaron.  
  
James intento escuchar lo que decían, pero lo decían en una lengua extraña, como de serpiente.  
  
- No puede ser!- Murmuró James. Se dio vuelta para contarle a Remus, pero se había dormido.  
  
Cuando las sombras se habían alejado lo suficiente, James murmuró un hechizo y se llevó a Remus flotando en el aire, justo cuando el sol comenzaba a asomarse en el horizonte. 


End file.
